Sometimes Strangers Are Closer to You Than You Think
by then00b12
Summary: "You're an Amanto." the cloaked figure told Gintoki, sparking an enormous reaction in the room. How will everyone respond?
1. Chapter 1

The cloaked figure walked through the muddy road of Kabukicho. The figure did not talk to anyone nor did it pay heed to the cloudy sky. The figure had one mission right now. Get to the Yorozuya.

**Yorozuya**

Gintoki picked his nose while lying back casually in his reclining chair. Another slow day at the Yorozuya, there has been a lot of those lately; quite frankly, almost every other day was a slow day.

"Gin-sannnn! I'm bored! Take me and Sadaharu to the park for a walk!" Kagura whined to Gintoki.

"Go yourself," Gintoki snapped back.

"But Gin-sannnn! Please! I'm just a little girl and you don't want me to go ALL by myself in the cold cruel world?"

"You're an obnoxious alien girl with superhuman strength. I'm sure you'll be fine with a giant dog next to you." Gintoki mocked.

This sparked a skirmish between the two.

"Knock it off you two… it seems we have a customer," Shinpachi sighed as he pointed to the sliding door.

Kagura and Gintoki ceased their quarrel and immediately jumped to their respectable positions.

Shinpachi and Kagura went to the door and opened it.

"Welcome to the Yorozuya! How can I help you today?" Shinpachi greeted the customer.

Shinpachi noticed that the 'customer' was dressed differently. The figure wore a dark brown cloak that covered the whole body. The face was completely shielded by darkness as Shinpachi could not make out the face of the customer.

Shinpachi shivered. This customer is freaky looking.

"How can I help you?" Shinpachi asked again, this time hesitantly.

The figure, about the same height as him, did not respond but instead forced their way through Shinpachi and into the heart of the Yorozuya.

"Hey!" Shinpachi remarked.

The cloaked figure waltzed around the furniture and then stood before Gintoki.

Gintoki, seated with his back straight and his arms folded on the table, leaned in in curiosity.

"Yes?" Gintoki spoke.

The cloaked figure made eye contact with Gintoki. Gintoki could not visually see the face of the cloaked figure but he felt the eyes pierce through his.

Then the figure trembled and went collapsed on both their knees and gave a huge bow to Gintoki.

"Huh?!" Gintoki reacted to the figure bowing of the figure.

"I apologize for being so long, master." The figure said. It was a very feminine voice.

"Master? I'm not anyone's master," Gintoki remarked.

"After searching for so long, I am so glad that I finally found you." The figure said again.

"Who are you and why are you looking for me?" Gintoki recoiled in fear.

"I do not matter. What matters is you find out who you are."

"Who am I? I perfectly know who I am. I am Sakata Gintoki. Boss of the Yorozuya and the main character of the show Gintama, that's who I am."

"There is more than that. There is a secret that has been withheld from you since you were a child."

"And what might that be?"

"You are an Amanto."

_**Author's Note: Kinda a prologue for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: The amount of alerts and favorites surprised and motivated me to continue writing this. So here goes nothing! **_

"Huh?!" Gintoki recoiled in surprise. "I'm an Amanto?" he repeated.

"Yes. You are a Funabashi from the Star with that very same name. Our people are humanoid, but we are talented fighters because we utilize our strength and speed, attributes you must've known you possess." The cloaked figure continued, her face still unrevealed.

"I don't believe you. You'll have to prove that I'm an Amanto." Gintoki replied back. He was still in denial as he noticed the shocked and speechless expressions of both Shinpachi and Kagura.

"Very well. I shall prove it to you." The cloaked figure nodded in agreement. She took off the hood that concealed her head and it revealed a stunning detail that convinced even the hard-headed Gintoki.

She had silver hair.

"Whoa! Gin-san! Silver hair! Just like yours!" Kagura squealed.

Yes, the cloaked figure did indeed have silver hair. Her silver hair was straightened out like that normally of a girl's; it was shoulder length and it glistened with the light, just like Gintoki's.

"Who…are…you?" Gintoki barely mouthed those words. He was trembling now, the harsh world of reality crashing down on him.

"I am Kayoko. I was sent by the nobles of Funabashi to retrieve the lost hero." The silver haired Amanto responded.

"Lost hero?" Shinpachi remarked.

"Indeed. Sakata Gintoki, you are the lost hero of Funabashi. Our star has dealt with constant strife with neighboring planets. Our people have lost motivation to fight, and if we do so, our star will plummet into the hands of our enemies."

"How does that make me some lost hero?" Gintoki scoffed. He was still not buying this story.

"You are the great descendant of a line of nobles from our planet."

Gintoki chuckled. This must be a joke.

"Nice one Pattsuan, Kagura. The joke's over now." Gintoki laughed to himself.

"Master. This is not a laughing matter. Thousands of our people are dying every day."

"Why are you calling me Master? I'm not anyone's master!" Gintoki laughed as he tried to change the subject.

"Very well. I shall tell you the story of your family." Kayoko sighed. She felt that this was the only way to make him listen.

Gintoki's interest was piqued; Kagura and Shinpachi's as well.

"You are not the son of a king or a damsel princess if that's what you were thinking. You are born from a noble family that used to wield significant power in Funabashi."

"Used to?" Shinpachi noted.

"Yes. Your family, Master, used to be one of the most powerful noble families in all of Funabashi. That was until the war with our current enemy, the Denbe Tribes, escalated. Those scoundrels sought to take out the powerful nobles and then rampage the star. Your family was slaughtered as a result, but that was before you were sent to Earth as a last resort."

Gintoki recalled some of those memories now. The lifeless bodies stained with blood all lay before his childish eyes like Jenga pieces.

"Our star has is struggling to survive despite rebel factions constantly fighting with the Tribes. The people are unmotivated, Master. They are tired of fighting but cannot withstand the oppression that the Denbe enforce upon them. We need your return as it would ignite the callously disregarded people and unite our star!"

Kayoko finished her brief speech.

Gintoki was serious now. His normally jester-like face was now a cold still.

"Master? Will you join us and help us defeat the Denbe?"

"You haven't explained why you call him Master!" Kagura interrupted. She felt uneasy about how this was going to end.

"That's simple. I was determined upon birth to serve you, Master Gintoki."

"Like a servant?" Shinpachi commented.

"No. As his wife." Kayoko answered.

* * *

"Wife?!" Gintoki couldn't take it anymore. Fear, surprise, total shock, he must've felt every emotion possible to man in the previous exchanges.

"Indeed, Master." Kayoko answered. She was blushing now. The revealing detail about their relationship exposed.

Shinpachi and Kagura's jaws dropped, if it hadn't dropped any more than it has in the past fifteen minutes.

"Wife?!" Shinpachi repeated.

"Master. I shall ask once more, will you join our crusade?" Kayoko stuck out her hand, ignoring Shinpachi entirely.

Shinpachi and Kagura both held their breath. Kayoko looked tense as she and the two Yorozuya members awaited an answer from Gintoki.

Yes, this was the moment, all the horrible plot build up by the author, Kayoko's semi-motivating speech and Shinpachi's glasses awaited for Gintoki's answer.

Gintoki took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I just have a request, Kayoko. Can I say my goodbyes?"

_**Author's Note: Gintoki's onboard! What will happen next?**_


End file.
